Together
by londoneyedgirl
Summary: She replied, pressing her apprehensive lips back. Her lips tasted salty because of her tears, but he didn't mind. After being taken care by her all the time in the Hive, he actually doesn't care about taking care of her.


**Author's note: I hope this doesn't suck. I wrote this because I love Matt and Alice and I've been trying to write this since like, always and I've been getting these Resident Evil feels lately, so this came out. Matt and Alice was my first RE otp, and I still ship them, but anyways. Sorry about the grammar mistakes; english is not my main language.**

They made it. They got out of the hive and she took care of his infection. Now they were in his car and Matt tried to drive the safest but still fastest he could; because look at the irony if they died in a car crash after surviving what they had just been through?

He looked at the woman on the passenger seat. Her eyes stared at something in front of her, but he knew better than that, even though they had met just a few hours ago. She wasn't actually paying attention to what was happening, she was trying to shut herself down. And he was getting worried. She held the Umbrella suitcase with the antivirus in it tightly; she wouldn't let go.

"Alice, are you okay?" He asks and she doesn't answer him. He tries to make her answer him but there's no response. Worried, he sighs and focuses himself on the road, driving to his own house. There was no way Umbrella could know he had been there; only if they had cameras in the Hive, and they probably would take a few months to re-open the Hive.

They reach his house and he quickly jumps out of his car. He goes to the other side of it and opens the door for Alice, gently helping her out of the car. She looks around and is amazed by how the place is lovely; at least the garden is. There are lots of lilies and roses; _Lisa's work_, she thinks bitterly, _and Matt will never see his little sister again because of me_.

She doesn't notice that he is already by the door until he calls her name and she suddenly awakes from her thoughts. She follows him quickly and soon she's inside the house, which is… Interesting. It looks like a place Matt would live, actually, so she's not surprised.

She finally lets go of the suitcase, placing it on the black couch and sitting right beside it. Tears start streaming down her face and Matt, quickly noticing it, sits by her side; almost unsure of what to do. Then, he pulls her onto his lap caringly, like he would do to Lisa; _but Alice is not like Lisa_, he thinks as he admires her beautiful eyes. His right hand finds the small of her back while he cups her cheek with his left hand, lifting his thumb and gently wiping a tear from her face.

She feels his hot breath kiss right where the recently-wiped tear had been. "This is all my fault. Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to betray Umbrella sooner. I'm sorry Lisa died because of me. I'm sorry they all died because of me. I'm sorry I even exi-" he cut her off before she finished her sentence. He cut her off with a kiss.

Well, it wasn't actually _a kiss_. He just pressed his lips against hers, trying to shut her up because he couldn't hear that from her; without her, he would also be dead. She replied, pressing her apprehensive lips back. Her lips tasted salty because of her tears, but he didn't mind. After being taken care by her all the time in the Hive, he actually doesn't care about taking care of her.

He pulled away from her carefully, treating her like maybe she would break if treated roughly. "There is nothing you could've done to save the others. You did everything you could and Umbrella's the one to blame. Besides, you saved me. I think that's good, right? Or do you regret saving me?" He said playfully, trying to make her smile, but he actually wanted to hear her answer.

"No! I'd never…" She took a deep breath, looking down at her lap. "I just wish the others would have survived too. What right do I have to be alive when they are dead?" She lifted her look, looking shyly and in an out-of-character way at him.

"We all have the right to live, Alice, but Umbrella took it from them. But we can make Umbrella pay." His right hand slowly went up and down on her back, as a way of comforting her.

"Together?" he heard her voice crack a bit. His baby blue eye focused on her hopeful ones.

"Together." His throat scratches a bit while he honestly assures her of his presence. He wouldn't leave her side, because now they weren't alone. They were together against Umbrella.

**A/N: Uh, yeah. Lame ending, I know. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**londoneyedgirl**


End file.
